


Horrible Music and Night-Filling Movies

by 2hipp0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hipp0/pseuds/2hipp0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to take Karkat to meet Dave. Horrible music starts it, movies finish it. So does coffee.</p><p>John's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Music and Night-Filling Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Request for erraticFeline. Um... this is my second post on here. Either you'll like it or not. Not up to me. Thanks for reading anyways.

You are JOHN EGDERP. Wait..... EGBERT. Jeez, Dave must be rubbing off on you..... Speaking of the coolkid, you just happen to be taking your troll best friend to meet your human best friend. You don't know how well it'll go, but this was the only way to get them to meet without a movie get-together. Well, as far as you knew. As you got near Dave's room, you could hear him rapping, as well as playing various music. Karkat growled beside you.

"What the fucking hell is that ear-grating noise?"

"It's just Dave, Karkat! He's cool. Especially his rapping ways," you reply to him, running over and opening the door.

Dave looked up from his turntables as your grumpy friend joined you. "Sup, Egderp?" he called from where he was.

"Dave! My name is not Egderp! It's Egbert!" you informed, although you were used to the nickname by now. Then you remembered why you came. "This troll guy next to me is Karkat. Karkat, the coolkid over there is Dave. I wanted you guys to meet!"

Karkat looked and rolled his eyes. "This is the insufferable prick whose damn horrible noise-making shit that grates on my aricular sponge clots that you want me to fucking meet? This is fucking stupid. I'm out of here." He made to leave the apartment. But not before Dave spoke.

"Sup, angry little dude? Just for future reference, my jams are the fucking best. No one is better than a Strider."

You could tell that that had ticked Karkat off. You watched as the Cancer stomped over and grabbed Dave by his shirt, lifting your buddy by the collar, with a fist poised to strike. You moved to pull Karkat off, but Dave raised a hand in your direction: _I got this._

"Kit-kat, Kitten, whatever your name was, if you're gonna punch me, leave the face. I need its beauty. Can't be sexy without it," he quirked, giving the barest hint of a smirk there. Karkat's fist flew, and you grimaced as it slammed into Dave's jaw.

"Karkat, I'm sure he didn't really mean it," you attempt, but your reasoning falls on deaf ears. You tried some more to break them up, but you gave up after realizing they weren't going to stop.

Eventually, Karkat had Dave pinned, and suddenly, surprising you (and you're pretty sure Dave as well) kisses him. Then the troll stands with a flushed face and stalks out the door. The room fills with silence for a moment or two, and you clear your throat. "Well, um... That was... odd. Karkat doesn't usually act like that. I'm sorry, Dave," you sort of panic. Dave hasn't said anything, he just sat up and stares into space. Suddenly he starts, making you jump. But he doesn't speak to you, just walks past you and follows the way the Cancer did. You would follow them, if it didn't make you feel so awkward. So what you're gonna do, you're gonna mess with the turntables. But not hit any buttons. You're palhoncho would kill you if you screwed up his jam-table. But it's okay, because the said dude shuffles in about ten minutes after he left. His hair is mussed, and some blood is dripping from his lip, along with bites up and down his neck. "Dave! Are you okay?" you asked, seeing him in this state was weird, even with how many times you've seen him after his strife sessions.

"Yeah, dude, why wouldn't I be? I'm fucking amazing," he replies in a cool tone, and you know he's totally fine. Karkat follows in behind him, in a similar state, and you are suddenly suspicious. But you don't say anything.

"I'll go get the movie and the popcorn then," you offer instead, and take off before either can say anything. When you come back with the said stuff, you find that Karkat made a fort on the couch made of blankets and a couple of pillows. You hand the movie to Dave and sit on one end of the couch, mostly because if Dave and Karkat get into another fight, you won't be in the middle. So Karkat takes up the middle and Dave takes up the other side. Karkat also steals the popcorn bowl from you and puts it in his lap. Once the movie is playing, you don't notice how Karkat steals glances and looks at the coolkid, or how Dave continues to make sure that he slides his hand against the troll's thigh every time he takes a piece of popcorn. Naturally, Karkat picks a romcom after your movie, and Dave picks a terribly-made thriller, claiming it's ironic. And so moves on your marathon. The albino falls asleep first (so you think), and of course Karkat's gonna stay up for a while. But you, you were starting to get drowsy, and your eyes slowly started closing. On the brink of sleep, you could barely hear:

"Nng, Strider... We're gonna wake him up. Stop it."

"Dude, he's a dead rock. No way we can wake up the derp."

"At least... move... Ah! to another spot, asshole."

"Heh, whatever you say, princess."

And that was the last of it. After, no sound was heard, and you fell asleep.

===> Tomorrow morning

The next morning you woke up to breakfast smells, and now, you were hungry. Stumbling into the kitchen, you find Karkat at the coffee machine, with a full cup. The smell was coming from the food Dave was making, and it honestly looked delicious. Right now, appearances didn't matter. Food matters. Food is good, yes. Thank you Dave for food, but eating the food is more important than saying stuff. ...Alright, the food is done, time to look over stuff. And so you do. Karkat is wearing some of Dave's pajamas, and Dave isn't even wearing a shirt, just pants. You watch as Dave leans over and takes Karkat's cup, drinking from it, and then mumble something to him. Obviously it angered the troll a little, but it seems as though he was too tired to retaliate. Your jaw drops as you see Dave kiss Karkat, and then it drops even farther as the Cancer kiss back.

Well, hasn't this been a visit.

===> Some point later in time

Karkat jumps as he feels a tongue on his cheek. "What the hell are you doing, you douchefuck?"

"I was told you taste like candy," he replied, voice smooth.

"...Stop fucking around with Terezi, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> I failed, didn't I? I'm pretty sure that I lost my John and Dave personalities. And maybe even Karkat's.


End file.
